L'Orphelin
by King Gaspi
Summary: Suite à une erreure, Drago va etre elevé aux milieu des Moldus pendant 20 ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir ...
1. Prologue

« -Avance ! » Le ton froid deLucius Malefoy ne dissimulait plus désormais son agacement. Quelques passants se retournèrent, effrayés par la fureur de l'homme.

« -Lucius je n'en peux plus » répondit la jeune femme Blonde qui le suivait. « Il faut que j'ailleà Ste Mangouste … »

Lucius s'arrêta, et se retourna vers son épouse qu'il jaugea impassiblement. Elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre pour un rien, ni à désobéir à un ordre. Mais si les aurores qui le poursuivaient venaient à découvrir sa présence en Angleterre, son alibi était fichu.

Et bien plus qu'Azkaban, ce queLucius redoutait par-dessus tout était la fureur de son maître si la mission échouait.

Que faire ? Au moindre usage de la magie, les aurores déjà sur sa piste, seraient alertés de sa présence. Surtout avec les Londubat…

« Lucius » murmura Narcissa avant de s'effondrer au sol. Une femme se précipita vers elle.

Vous êtes son mari ? Demanda t'elle en prenant le pouls. Lucius ne répondit, d'abord parce qu'il n'avait jamaisadressé la parole à une Moldu, d'autre part car il venait d'apercevoir au loin la silhouette des Londubat se profiler.

« Nous devons transporter cette femme rapidement ! Aidez moi s'il vousplait » continua la jeune femme. « La vie de cette mère et de son enfant son en danger. Je suis médecin, je vais vous aider » dit elle.

Elle cria à un commerçant d'appeler uneambulance, et ne vit pas le sourire carnassier qui illuminait le visage deLucius. Il venait de trouver le moyen de s'échapper.

Deux minutes plus tard uneambulance emportait un homme, une femme et son futur enfant.

Quelques heures apres, des cris retentissait dans la maternité, non pas ceux désarticulés des poupons, mais plutôt les protestations d'une mère.

« -Je ne partirai pas sans mon bébé !! » Il venait d'être emmené par l'infirmière.

« -Nous n'avons pas le temps Narcissa. Nous nous occuperons de revenir le chercher plus tard.

- Lucius !! » Hurla celle-ci, visiblement à bout de nerf. Il est hors de question que je parte sans notre enfant. Sa colère était si grande que les vitres de la pièce se mirent à trembler.

Ce dernier comprit que cette fois rien ne pourrait persuader sa femme. Il sortit de la salle d'un pas rageur, poussa brutalement l'infirmière qui gardait l'entrée de la pouponnière et prit le seul garçon présent dans la salle. Puis en deux enjambés, il retourna dans la chambre de sa femme, dont il attrapa le poignet puis transplana aussitôt au pays de Galle.

Quelques instants plus tard, une autre infirmière sortait de la salle de bain, un bébé blond comme les blés dans les bras.


	2. Chapter 1

Rar Merci beaucoup Eleonore-dem pour ta rewiew ça fait super plaisir ! La voila donc

Le jeune homme se mit à courir, immédiatement suivi de ses assaillants

Le jeune homme se mit à courir, immédiatement suivi de ses assaillants. La pluie plaquait contre son crâne ses cheveux très blond, presque blanc. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage, se mariant avec ses yeux gris-bleu, soulignant ses pommettes saillantes et le fier rictus de sa bouche. Il se précipita dans le hall d'un immeuble et claqua la porte transparente derrière lui, dans le but de retarder ses poursuivants.

Cependant les trois jeunes hommes s'engouffrèrent à sa suite dans les escaliers et réduisirent un peu la faible distance qui les séparait encore. Drago, qui depuis longtemps n'agissait plus que par instinct continuait à escalader les escaliers, et bientôt il se retrouva sur le toit. Il n'y avait rien pour se cacher, rien pour se défendre. Drago était pris au piège. Dans un coin traînait seulement des vieux cartons et une antenne complètement rouillée. La pluie redoublait, battant le carré de béton, alors que Drago se retourna pour faire face à ses trois poursuivants qui venaient d'arriver.

« Alors blondinette, nulle part pour te cacher ? » Railla celui qui commandait visiblement aux deux autres. Drago se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir.  
« Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait cette tapette. T'as vu ta gueule décolorée ? Pas étonnant que ta pute de mère t'ai abandonné.  
-La tienne à fait pareil dit Drago, la colère prenant le pas sur la peur.  
-Ouais tu fais bien de me le rappeler, je n'avais pas déjà assez envie de te cogner. Arnault, Steve sur les coté, on va bouffer du Pollack. »

Le dénommé Arnault étant déjà arrivé derrière lui, les tortionnaires bondirent sur lui. Drago roula sur le coté, mais ressenti tout de même un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac qui lui coupa la respiration, et il ne put se relever immédiatement. Arnault le releva et envoya son poing qui lui éclata le nez, le jetant à quelques mètres, face contre terre.

La douleur fit réagir Drago. Il n'y avait plus de peur dans ses yeux quand il se releva, un désir de vengeance le submergeait complètement. En même temps, le jeune homme sentait un étrange sentiment de puissance monter en lui. Rassemblant ses forces, il bondit ses poings en avant contre ses agresseurs. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, et pourtant alors que son poing allait toucher le premier des trois un éclair sembla les frapper tous trois. Ils furent violemment projetés en arrière. Arnault saignait abondement du nez, et pouvait à peine se relever, tandis que les deux autres semblaient inconscients.

Drago ne chercha pas à comprendre et partit en courant, ne voulant pas avoir à nouveau des problèmes.

Une demi heure plus tard, il fermait la porte de son studio derrière lui. Il se cogna dans l'empilement de parpaing et de planche qui lui servait d'armoire et de bibliothèque, et passa dans la minuscule salle de bain. Ces abrutis ne m'ont pas raté, se dit il en remarquant que sa peau nacré prenait des teintes cramoisis à certains endroits. Son patron n'allait pas être content.

Tout à coup de grands coups firent trembler la porte. Drago sursauta. Il ne répondit pas, espérant que ses agresseurs finiraient par se lasser. Il éteignit la lumière et se cacha derrière le canapé défoncé qui lui servait de lit.

« Tu crois qu'il n'est pas là ? » dit une voix masculine. Drago fut étonné, ce n'était pas celle d'un des mecs de tout à l'heure.

« Impossible, mes sort de localisation ne rate jamais, » répondit une voix féminine légèrement pincée.  
« Génial » pensa Drago "je suis tombé sur des adorateurs de Satan, c'est tout ce qu'il manquait à cette merveilleuse soirée."  
«-Bon alors on défonce la porte dit une autre jeune fille avec enthousiasme.  
- Du calme Ginny, on y va doucement faudrait pas l'effrayé. Alors … Alohomora « dit une autre voix masculine en accentuant le dernier mot.  
La serrure s'illumina et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement. Drago fut abasourdi, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se releva pur faire face aux nouveaux personnages qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.  
«- Excusez nous, dit la première jeune fille à avoir parlé en entrant dans la pièce. Elle était assez jolie, avec ses cheveux châtains assortis à des yeux noisette.  
-Notre mission ne pouvait pas vraiment attendre » dit un jeune homme roux en pénétrant. Il se cogna à l'étagère et laissa échapper un juron.  
- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, dit froidement Drago  
-Heu vous êtes sur que c'est lui ? »Dit une jeune fille aussi rousse que le garçon qui la précédait en le poussant. « Ca ne ressemble pas à l'idée que j'aie de la demeure d'un Malefoy  
-Oh oui aucun doute Ginny, dit un garçon de taille moyenne aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter et vous, vous êtes Drago Malefoy. »


	3. Chapter 2

ATENTION

« Alors mes parents sont vivants et ils n'ont pas essayés de m'abandonner » répéta Drago. Hermione soupira, Harry secoua la tète.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils essayaient d'introduire Drago au monde de la magie, et c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu obtenir de lui.

Drago n'avait pas vraiment écouté les histoires complètement loufoques à propos de magie, son cerveau s'était bloqué sur l'idée d'avoir des parents. . Et en même temps, il ne ressentait pas grand chose, il se sentait juste bizarre.

« Vous pourriez nous laisser » dit Harry à ses trois compagnons. Drago l'interrogea du regard, alors que sans un mot, les autres passèrent dans le couloir.

« Jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans, j'ai moi aussi tout ignoré de notre monde, et même de la façon dont mes parents étaient morts. »

Drago se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. A perte de vue, la pluie battait les tours HLM de briques et de béton. « Notre monde … C'est ça mon monde » pensa t'il avec amertume. Apres tout il n'avait aucune raison de croire ces personnes. Oui, qui était elle pour débarquer en critiquant son studio …

-« Je n'arrive pas bien à réfléchir ce soir dit il à Harry.

-Tu veux une tasse de thé proposa ce dernier. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas de thé chez lui, il avait à peine de quoi manger deux fois par jour alors …Il allait répondre cela quand Harry sorti une baguette, l'agita sans un mot et fit apparaître une grosse tasse de thé noir, qui flottait devant son visage. Drago eu une forte envie de lui jeter la tasse à la figure. Il ne comprenait rien, et il avait horreur de ça.

-« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez à la fin cria t'il à Harry, qui ne montra aucun signe de surprise, et jetant la tasse au sol.

-Heureusement qu'Hermione n'est plus la pour voir que tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'elle t'a raconté tout à l'heure. Nous avons besoin que tu hérites. »

Drago éclata de rire nerveusement.

-« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, si mes parents sont bien en vie. Vous êtes venus vous moquer de moi, n'est ce pas?

-Pas du tout .Laisse moi te ré expliquer .Tes parents sont en prison. Ton père y est entré il y'a 5 ans et ta mère l'année dernière.

-Pourquoi sont-ils en prison ?

-En fait répondit Harry d'un air gêné, c'est un peu à cause de moi et de mes amis, mais tes parents ont globalement mérité d'être en prison.

-Et en quoi suis-je concerné ? » Dit Drago d'un ton lasse « .J'ai ma vie ici, et c'est déjà assez dure sans qu'une bande de fous furieux viennent mettre le Bazard là dedans. Je ne les connais pas, ils ont besoin de moi, tant pis pour eux. Je ne suis plus intéressé .Ils arrivent trop tard. Quand a vous, si en vingt ans vus n'avez pas eu besoin de moi, pourquoi maintenant ?

-En gros chez nous, il y a une guerre civile. Ton père était haut placé chez les méchants. Nous avons besoin de papiers qui sont chez lui et tu sembles être le seul à pouvoir aller le chercher. Une histoire sordide de droit du sang …

-Vous cherchez donc juste à m'utiliser dans votre intérêt », constata distraitement Drago. Il n'était pas réellement peiné. Personne ne l'estimait vraiment et il rendait au gens la pareil. Les autres se servait de lui et il faisait de même. Il avait appris à appréhender la vie aussi simplement que ça, de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil.

Harry sourit doucement.

-« En fait ce n'est pas tout » dit il calmement

-« Quoi ce n'est pas suffisant de me demander de détrousser mon père ? » dit Drago entre ses dents.

-« Eh bien c'est pour toi. Tu es en danger. L'autre camp à aussi besoin de ces papiers, et il ne viendra pas les demander avec une tasse de thé.

-Si mon père est important, alors ils auront sans doute des égards pour moi. » Dit il vindicativement.

-« En fait ton père est plutôt en disgrâce. Et tu dois savoir qu'il n'était respecté que grâce à ses talents. Toi tu n'es rien, dit Harry. Enfin pour l'instant ajouta-t-il en captant le regard de Drago. Que tu le veuilles ou non de fait, nous allons devoir t'emmener. »

Une lueur de défi illumina les yeux de Drago.

-« Je peux me défendre dit-il

-Nous avons vu ça tout à l'heure sur l'immeuble mais malheureusement ça ne te servira à rien contre moi. »

Harry fit alors un léger mouvement de poignet avec sa baguette. Aussitôt, les bras et les jambes de Drago se collèrent ensemble. D'un autre coup, Harry le libéra. Il crut que Drago allait le frapper. Mais celui-ci, âpres l'avoir affronté du regard pendant un long moment dit froidement

-« Je suppose que je n'est pas le choix

-C'est plus sage, en effet. »

A ce moment, un cri horrible les interrompit.

« Les Mangemorts » cria Harry et baguette en avant il se précipita dans le couloir, Drago à sa suite. Là, Harry éclata de rire et Drago esquissa un sourire. Ron aussi rouge que ses cheveux avait le bras coincé dans un distributeur de soda, Ginny tirait dessus pendant qu'Hermione lui hurlait dessus en essayant d'obliger la machine à le relâcher.


	4. Chapter 3 Retrouvailles, disputes

RAR : Vraiment un immense merci à Eleonore-dem Deja trois rewiews, je suis comblé !,

666 Naku a qui je répondrais que on en a pas fini avec le décoloré pere

et enfin Dark Mouton qui a un super pseudo !

J'espere que vous aprécierez tous les trois cette suite !

« Expelarmius !! »

BANG

Drago se retrouva par terre cinq mètre plus loin.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, EXPELIARMUS ! Concentre toi, Drago ! »

Ce dernier qui venait de se faire passablement mal ne put réprimer un mouvement de colère.

"-Va te faire foutre "cria t'il.

Hermione devint cramoisi.

" Très bien tu préfère sans doute que Ginny prenne le relais "dit-elle.

Drago détourna son regard. Ginny éclatait bruyamment de rire à chaque fois qu'il ratait un sort ce qui, il ne l'avouerait bien sur à personne était horriblement vexant.

« Mais tu as vu l'heure ! S'interrompit-elle. Descendons avant que Ron n'ai tous mangé,"

Drago s'était remarquablement bien adapté à sa nouvelle vie. Cependant, Au moment même où tous deux sortaient de la salle qui leur avait été alloué par le maître des lieux Albus Dumbledore Un cri perçant déchira le sombre couloir de Poularde.

« Attention !! ».

Hermione reconnaissant la voix du chevalier au Catogan qu'elle connaissait depuis dix ans déjà, n'y prêta pas garde mais à la seconde même, elle fut violement projeté au sol. Drago l'avait instinctivement écarté du danger… « Vos lacets sont défait » conclut le minuscule chevalier.

Drago rougit tandis qu'Hermione reprenait difficilement ses esprits.

« -Alors, Malefoy, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me piquer ma petite amie ?

-Harry" s'exclama Hermione en se relevant grâce à la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et lui dona un baisé de bienvenu. Cela faisait trois jours que le joli couple avait été séparé, aussi Drago jugea prudent d'ignorer la main tendue distraitement vers lui et se redressa par ses propres moyens.

Il attendit dix secondes. Bon dieu allait ils se décoller ? Vingt secondes …Cela devenait indécent … Trente secondes ! Il allait finir par étouffer ! Pour éviter cela, et parce que pour une raison qui lui était étrangère, ce spectacle ne lui plaisait pas, Drago toussa bruyamment.

« Hem fit Harry en ébouriffant ses cheveux de la main.

-Quand est tu rentré demanda Hermione pleine de gaieté ?

-Il y a trois jours, mais depuis je t'évite, plaisanta Harry. Je viens d'arriver.

-Tu compte rester longtemps continua t'elle pleine d'espoir.

-En fait nom je repars demain avec Ginny pour l'écosse. Une sombre histoire de vol de cochon …

-De cochon" s'étonna Drago. Il savait en effet que Harry, Ginny Ron et Hermione faisait partie des Aurores, une sorte d'unité spéciale chez les sorciers, et s'occuper de cochon lui semblait incongrue.

"-Oui le ministère a détecté une implication magique. Peu de chance que cela implique Voldemort toutefois dit il en souriant.

-Et tu pars avec Ginny ? Demanda Hermione sur un ton tout à coup beaucoup moins chaleureux

-Ordre de Shacklebolt… Hermione tu ne vas tout de même pas recommencer avec tes histoires de jalousie," dit Harry en la regardant.

Elle gardait les yeux fixés devant elle, en tentant de se calmer. Drago commençait à se sentir encore plus gêné que quand il s'embrassait.

"-Non mais pourquoi fallait il que ce soit toi ? Ron aurait pu s'en charger !

- On peut toujours lui demander, intervint prudemment Harry

-Bien sur que non ça va encore faire toute une histoire le coupa Hermione sèchement

- Bon alors toi-même n'en fait pas tout un plat !"

Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira à lui, tandis qu'elle faisait quelques maigres efforts pour le repousser. Il passa sa main sur son visage.

"-Tu sais bien que je t'aime, et qu'il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi … Dit Harry

-Vas lui dire ça à elle. Répliqua Hermione

-Tu es ridicule lui susurra Harry à l'oreille. Comment pourrait-elle même imaginer rivaliser avec la plus belle de toutes ?

-Tu as sans doute raison" soupira Hermione.

Tout trois pénètrent dans le grand hall, et s'assirent à la table des gryffondors ou leur table était toujours dressée, bien qu'ils ne fussent plus des étudiants.

Malgré tout, Drago nota que Hermione ne mangea presque rien au dîner, ignora ostensiblement Ginny quand celle-ci raconta des blagues, et lança des regards furieux à Harry à chaque fois qu'il adressait la parole à la jeune fille rousse.


	5. Chapter 4 Un hiboux ne coute rien

Un rayon de soleil effleura le visage de Ron qui petit sortait du sommeil pour revenir à la conscience

Un rayon de soleil effleura le visage de Ron qui petit sortait du sommeil pour revenir à la conscience. Le magico réveil de Ron, un petit nounours animé, vint pousser son visage avec sa truffe, et Ron pensa …

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! »

… rien du tout, un cri venait d'interrompre ses divagations matinales.

« Je vais la tuer !! », Hurla Hermione du fond de sa chambre, au sixième étage de l'aile ouest du château de Poudlard, où résidaient les jeunes Aurores et leur protégé, Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci, qui dormait à coté de Ron dans le dortoir des garçons, grommela « ton tour » avant de renfoncer sa tête sous les oreillers. Drago s'était en effet chargé de calmer Hermione le jour d'avant, c'était donc bien à lui d'affronter la furie ce matin. Hagard, il enfila sa robe de chambre tricoté main par sa toujours si calme mère, et à taton se dirigea vers la chambre des filles. Il gratta à la porte.

« Hermione ça va ? » commença t'il avec appréhension. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. La jeune fille, les yeux injectés de sang jaillit, manquant de le frapper avec cette porte.

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers Ron qui se dit que finalement Aragog, l'araignée géante, n'était pas si effrayant. « Ta sœur !! » brailla t'elle. Ron chercha à toute vitesse quelle raison il pourrait invoquer pour nier tous lien de parenté Ginny Weasley, mais ne trouva aucune raison assez bonne pour qu'Hermione ne lui casse pas ses deux jambes.

« -Heu, Ginny » hasarda t'il.

-« Je la savais capable de beaucoup de chose mais elle touche le fond du stupre et de la dépravation. » Hermione hurlait de toutes ses forces. « Ta sœur m'a piqué ma nuisette bleu transparente pour aller faire du Camping avec MON petit ami. «

-« Est tu sur que ce soit elle » demanda Ron avec incrédulité.

-« Personne d'autre n'a accès à ma chambre a part vous les garçons, et j'espère pouvoir vous éliminer de la liste des suspects .Ginny ne rêve que d'écartez les pattes pour montrer à Harry qu'elle est une vraie rousse. »

Ron rougit, pris d'une soudaine envie de rendre un déjeuné qu'il n'avait pas encore pris.

« -Hermione, je sais que tu es en colère, mais ce genre d'image tu évites ! » dit Ron.

-« Je vais aller démolir cette petite traînée tout de suite ! » dit Hermione en partant d'un pas décidé.

Ron lui attrapa l'épaule.

«-Ressaisis toi, tu pettes les plombs, tu t'en rends comptes ? » dit Ron qui commençait à s'énerver.

« -C'est de sa faute à elle !! » Hermione venait de repousser les limites de volume d'une voix humaine. « J'en ai marrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, je pars et pas la peine d'essayer de m'en empêcher !»

« -Pourquoi tu vas me lancer l … »Ron eut la réponse à sa question, il venait de se faire saucissonner tandis qu'Hermione partait en courant.


	6. Chapter 5 Hermione en Folie Bis

Bon ces derniers chapitres étais assez légers mais en vous verrez que tout ne sera pas toujours si rose dans ce petit monde pa

Bon ces derniers chapitres étais assez légers mais en vous verrez que tout ne sera pas toujours si rose dans ce petit monde parallèle. Bref je vous laisse, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas a poster des rewiew je les attend avec impatience !

En entendant la porte claquer violemment, puis un bruit de verre brisé, Drago se dit que ses chances de se rendormir devaient être proche de zéro. Il sortit pour aider Ron à maîtriser Hermione, un exercice des plus périlleux cette dernière semaine. Cela faisait seulement cinq jours qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Harry et elle était de plus en plus à cran. La veille elle avait failli jeter un petit élève dans la cheminée de la grande salle car il avait renversé du thé sur elle. « Hystérique » se dit Draco … avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur ce qu'il prit pour un tapis roulé.

Mais en regardant de plus prés, il vit un Ron violet et roux qui avait subit le même sort que lui quelques semaines plus tôt. « Quel boulet » soupira t'il en son fort intérieur. Il sortit sa nouvelle baguette (cœur de dragon, Olivander ne s'était pas trop pris la tète sur ce coup là), et entreprit de se souvenir de la bonne formule … C'était quelque chose comme …

« Rosam liberam » dit il sans conviction. Aussitôt les cheveux et les sourcils de Ron prirent une teinte fuchsia tandis que celui-ci se dandinait de plus belle. Drago finit par trouver la formule exacte .Ron sauta sur ses pieds immédiatement : « Hermione … Empêcher atteindre portail ! » haleta t'il avant de partir en courant, suivit de prés par Drago qui essayait en vain de le prévenir pour ses cheveux. Dans les couloirs de nombreux élèves les regardèrent passer en robe de chambre. Surtout Ron, qui se sentit flatté de leur attention et afficha l'air de quelqu'un qui fait quelque chose de capital pour le sort du monde.

Heureusement pour eux, Hermione ne courait pas … enfin elle courait comme une fille quoi .Aussi bientôt ils ne furent plus séparé que par un couloir. Entendant leurs pas, elle se retourna. « Vous en voulez encore ? Cria-t-elle, en lançant un sort muet. Ron les protégea tous les deux tandis que Malefoy arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune fille lui attrapa le bras et la gifla bruyamment. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et s'écroula sur le sol et fondit en larme.

« Hermione, dit Drago, Harry tient à toi, pour ce que j'ai pu constater alors arrête de t'inquiéter ou fais le EN SILENCE !! »

Etrangement, Hermione se mit à sangloter de plus belle. Drago commençait à se sentir gêné, il n'aimait pas la voir si misérable. Une bande de première année sortait de cours à ce moment là, et s'arrêta devant le spectacle peu banal. Ron qui s'approchait de derrière se planta devant eux avec son pyjama vert pomme, sa robe de chambre et ses cheveux fuchsia en leurs disant de dégager. Les enfants éclatèrent de rire en s'enfuyant en courant.

«-Antinoüs Finnigan, on ne court pas dans les couloirs, dix points de moins pour Gryffondor … Oh » dit une voix que Ron et Hermione n'aurait pas souhaité entendre à ce moment là. Les cheveux noirs et graisseux, le teint cireux, la bouche déformée par une sorte de rictus qui trahissait chez lui une jubilation intense, Rogue se dressait devant eux.

-Monsieur Weasley »murmura t'il sadiquement. Je ne suis pas un expert en goût, mais je crois que la brigade de la mode est à votre recherche. Je préférerais que vous n'effrayez pas les élèves dans les couloirs mais on se débarrasse difficilement de la vermine ces derniers temps. Je crains hélas de ne plus pouvoirs enlever des points à votre maison … Ron crut qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose en se tournant vers Hermione mais Rogue se tut en apercevant Drago.

-Vous êtes donc le jeune Malefoy ? dit il d'un ton servile et en s'avançant vers lui. Drago hésita avant de prendre la main qui lui était tendue.

« -Mes amis ne parlent que de vous ». Les deux aurores surent de qui il parlait car depuis deux ans déjà, il soutenait Harry dans l'idée que Rogue n'hésiterait pas à trahir Dumbledore si l'occasion se présentait. « Je souhaiterai vivement avoir avec vous un entretien … » Il jeta un œil méprisant à Hermione « En particulier ».

Hermione, les yeux rouges s'interposa.

« -Drago Malefoy est en formation secrète, et n'accepte pas d'entretien. Surtout …

-Je reçois qui je veux »la coupa sèchement Drago. Il ne supportait pas que l'on parle à sa place.

« -Oui, on ne dit pas à un Malefoy ce qu'il doit faire. Surtout quelqu'un comme vous » Ajouta Rogue en regardant l'ancienne Gryffondor de haut.

« -Mêlez vous de vos affaire » dit Drago, furieux mais le professeur s'était déjà éloigné à grandes enjambés.

Quand Ron s'approcha, Hermione éclata de rire.

« Je comptais envoyer à Harry une beuglante, mais tout compte fait je vais lui envoyer une photo de toi ! dit elle.

-Bah quoi demanda Ron.

Vingt minutes plus tard ce fut un cri de garçon qui déchira l'appartement des jeunes aurores.

Whaa il est hyper mal écrit ce chapitre ... Je le reprendrais en revenant mais pour l'instant le ski m'attend !


	7. Chapter 6 Insomnie Whisky

Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent ! Ca me motive pour finir, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, même minuscules, Ils me font tous hyper plaisir.

Un grand Merci à Lilly !! Ce chapitre est pas super drôle mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même !

Tiens je vais aussi indiquer quelques titres de chanson qui donne le ton de ce chapitre si vous avez envie de les ecouter en lisant ça :

Karma police de Radiohead ,House of the rising sun de Animals, Hotel California de Eagle

Hermione frémit. Harry quand a lui se redressa. Il contempla le visage de la jeune femme. Il observa ses traits.

Comment ce qui s'était passé avait il pu se produire ?

Brusquement, les remords lui rendirent la présence de la jeune fille insupportable. Il se leva, attrapa un peignoir et sortit sans bruit de sa chambre. Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle se demandait ce qui arrivait à Harry. Depuis qu'il était rentré de sa mission, il se montrait distant, et quand parfois elle le surprenait alors qu'il la regardait, il y avait comme un éclat douloureux dans ses yeux verts.

Le jeune homme se rendit à leur salon commun. Il prit sur le buffet une bouteille de Whisky de feu et s'en servit un verre. Enfoncé dans le confortable canapé, près d'un feu ronflant il se mit à penser à ses amis, et à Drago ...Harry se demanda ce qui le perturbait chez lui. Il y a avait une sorte de lien pourtant, et Harry le sentait . Parfois, une lueur obscure passait dans les yeux de Drago, et Harry croyait se voir dans un miroir.

C'est la haine, dit une petite voix au fond de lui. La haine que Harry essayait de refouler chaque jour, sans y parvenir tout à fait. Ce désir de se venger de tout ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir. Pourtant il aspirait aussi à être avec Hermione, juste tous les deux ...

Un craquement fit sursauter Harry. Devant lui se tenait la silhouette spectrale de Drago Ce dernier le fixait avec intensité. Comme lui, il n'avait pas pu dormir, tourmenté par d'invisibles démons. Au bout d'une minute de silence inconfortable, Harry déglutit et rompit le silence.

"-Whisky ?

-... Heu ouais "

La voix de Dracon était caverneuse. Il prit le verre que lui tendit Harry tout en continuant à le regarder comme une apparition. Harry commença par détourner son regard, gêné puis ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux de Drago. L'air sembla tout à coup beaucoup plus frais. Quelle ironie que chacun ait découvert après des années de misère ce que l'autre avait toujours désirer. Des amis pour l'un, une famille pour l'autre. Drago semblait aussi avoir saisi le triste comique de leur situation puisqu'il se prit à sourire douloureusement.

Harry finit son verre et en disant un vague bonne nuit à l'autre, il retourna dans son lit .Hermione se tourna vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Harry avait pris sa décision. Il ne parlerait pas de son erreur avec Hermione. Il porterait seul cette croix, et tous les deux ils seraient heureux.

Il finit par lui sourire, prit la tête de la jeune femme dans sa main et l'embrassa.


	8. Chapter 7 Harry le Relou

RAR :

Lily Merci infiniement pour tes rewiews qui m'ont fait extremement plaisir . Tu as un pseudo sur ce site si tu ecris des histoires ? J'aimerai bien les lire. Bon j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira, Et puis à bientot !

D'ailleurs, j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira a tous ! N'hesitez pas a commenter/critiquer ... A bientot !

« Drago je

« Drago je ... » Hermione s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Drago était en train de se changer, et Hermione était arrivé alors que justement il cherchait son caleçon. Voyant Hermione interdite, Ginny qui passait par là jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule

« -Qu'est ce qui ... » dit elle de façon innocente

. Ron, encore tout ensommeillé descendait à ce moment là...

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! Hurla-t-il. Ginny, cache tes yeux !!

-Dis ça à Hermione, répondit celle ci malicieusement, elle le reluque depuis dix minutes !

-N'importe quoi !! la coupa Hermione, furieuse

-Sortez » rugit Drago qui avait plongé derrière son lit, concluant leurs petit conciliabule.

Dix minutes plus tard, Drago descendit dans la grande salle et s'assit pour déjeuner à quelques distances de ses nouvelles connaissances. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut le moment que choisis Harry pour descendre à son tour.

"-Drago regarde, ils se sont mis la bas " dit il avec entrain, en s'arrêtant pour attendre le jeune homme.

Harry ne bougeait pas, et ne semblait pas comprendre les signes d'Hermione qui lui signifiât de laisser tomber. A contre cœur, Drago se souleva et grommela quelque chose comme "nanjavaispasvu"

« -Bah dis donc, tu n'es pas du matin, toi ! » Quand ils arrivèrent, les trois autres protagonistes de la scène du matin se mirent à regarder leurs bols. Ron qui avait la bouche pleine de céréales eu un haut le cœur. Leur désintérêt convenait parfaitement à Drago, mais Harry qui ne comprenait décidément rien à rien demanda ce qui se passait.

« -Rien dit précipitamment Hermione.

-Bof tu sais le train train dit Ron.

-Oui, rien d'inoubliable dit Ginny en regardant Drago qui se senti vexé.

-Tu as parlé à Drago de la lettre ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

-Quelle lettre l'interrogea Drago.

-Comment, Hermione a enfin oublié quelque chose ? dit Harry qui s'enfonçait dans sa lourdeur.

-J'ai essayé de l'apporter mais il y a eu un incident ...

-Quel incident ? S'étonna Harry.

-On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien ! dit Hermione en regardant Harry.

-D'ac » dit celui ci en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui semblait lourd de sous entendus. Tous se demandèrent à quoi il avait bien pu penser.

-Pour en revenir à la lettre ... Bref Drago, tu as du courrier. Dit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin.

-Pourquoi ne l'ais je pas reçu directement demanda Drago, agacé d'être constamment traité comme un enfant.

-Nous sommes là pour te protéger, et cela inclut vérifier ton courrier.

-Pourquoi, tu crois que vos ennemis connaissent l'anthrax ? demanda Drago. Ron qui n'avait pas compris ce mot le regarda bizarrement.

-C'est quoi Entre-Axe ? C'est une arme ? s'enquit-il.

-C'est une poudre toxique, tout le monde en parle, personne n'en reçoit jamais."reprit Hermione" Enfin pour répondre à ta question, Drago, oui ils pourraient t'attaquer selon le même principe, et l'anthrax n'est pas la pire chose qu'ils connaissent, crois moi. Mais cette lettre est inoffensive. Enfin le parchemin car pour le reste … » Elle lui tendit un parchemin.

« Drago, tu ne dois pas t'emballer … » le prévint elle d'une voix légèrement tendue.

Drago, intrigué l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

"Périclès Doyle, représentant Mr Lucius Malefoy

…


	9. Chapter 9 La lettre

Cher Monsieur Malefoy

Naru 1 Merci pour tes coms, toujours au rendez vous … J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

« Cher Monsieur Malefoy

Etant entendu que selon le chapitre II « Le droit du sang », paragraphe trois, alinéa 5 du code des Sorciers , étant le dernier sorcier Malefoy en activité, vous entrerez en possession du domaine Malefoy ,des trésors familiaux, du contenus des coffres 16, 45 et 650 de la banque Gringotts, ainsi que des propriétés Malefoy, de même que des biens apportés par la dote de Mme Narcissa Malefoy-Black.

Nous souhaiterions avoir avec vous un entretien le plus rapidement possible, notamment afin de procéder à la signature qui régleront les derniers détails, en présence de M. Lucius Gédéon Malefoy, de Mme Narcissa Didon Malefoy-Black, et de l'ex M. Drago Lucius Gédéon Malefoy.

Nous espérons votre réponse dans les plus brefs délais,

Veuillez agréer monsieur, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

M. Périclès Doyle

Représentant M. Lucius Malefoy. »

Drago releva les yeux. Cette lettre était … troublante. En particulier l'expression « L'ex M. Drago Malefoy. »

Hermione qui n'avait cessé de guetter les réactions du jeune homme fut surpris du regard perplexe qu'il lui lança, lui qui était d'habitude si froid, si dure … Elle eut aussitôt le souvenir d'Harry le soir où il avait appris pour la prophétie (ça et la mort de son parrain sans doute …)

Drago s'éclaircit la voix.

« Hum que veux dire « l'ex M. Drago Malefoy ? » » Demandât-il lentement.

« -Ha ça … » répondit Harry. « Je crois que nous ne t'avons pas encore vraiment parlé des conditions dans lesquelles s'est déroulée ta naissance. Les événements commencent à s'éclaircir pour la section qui est chargées des recherches sur toi. Nous pensons que Malefoy, ton père, précisa t'il, alors qu'il était officiellement en voyage, est revenu incognito en Angleterre pour une mission sous l'ordre de Voldemort (Ron sursauta), et ta mère, enceinte à démarré son accouchement à ce moment. Il a donc été obligé de la laisser se faire hospitaliser dans un hôpital moldu.

Juste après ta naissance, il a souhaité te récupérer, pour repartir au plus vite, et dans sa précipitation il a pris un autre bébé.

-Mais si le bébé était moldu, il aurait du se rendre compte de son erreur » dit Drago avec étonnement.

« -Pas nécessairement. As-tu rencontré le concierge, M. Rusard ? » Demanda Hermione.

« -Heu oui mais ….

- C'est un craquemol. Ses parents étaient sorciers, mais lui n'a pas hérité de leurs pouvoirs.

- Sauf que Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait pas accepter d'avoir un craquemol pour enfant, évidemment. » Repris Harry

« - De plus, tu étais inscrit, dés ta naissance à Poudlard » ajouta Ron

« - Que s'est il passé ? » demanda Drago.

« - Tu es venu … Enfin pas toi, l'autre est venu. » Dit Ginny, semblant évoquer de mauvais souvenirs.

« - De fait, en situation désespéré, certaines substances peuvent augmenter les pouvoirs de quelqu'un, comme l'essence de Coquatrix, ou l'extrait de Magohamoth » poursuivit Hermione. « Mais elles sont hors de prix, et surtout ont de nombreux effets secondaires.

-Et je suppose que l'autre moi a … » dit Drago sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

« -Oui, il a pris ces potions. Il n'était pas vraiment brillant en métamorphose par exemple, mais il se rattrapait sur d'autres matières, où il passait son temps à étudier la théorie.

-Il a failli battre Hermione en Histoire de la magie » dit Ron avant d'ajouter sous le regard furieux de celle-ci « mais Mione l'a battu a plat de couture dans toutes les autres matières.

« -Merci Ron, » dit Hermione sérieusement. « Au fil des ans, il a commencé à sentir les effets secondaires des produits. Il est devenu très maigre, sa peau, peu bronzé au départ, est devenu grise et ses cheveux tombaient.

-Le pire c'était ses yeux » dit Ginny avec un frisson. « Ils étaient presque totalement blanc.

-Tout le monde l'appelait Drago Jackson, comme le chanteur moldu. » Rigola Ron.

« -C'est Harry qui a trouvé le surnom »dit Ginny. « Et on avait aussi lancé une rumeur comme quoi il sortait avec Mimi Geignarde.

-C'était drôle … Il était furieux. » Dit Harry.

« -Ok OK »dit Drago pour qu'ils se taisent. Ces petits crétins superficiels étaient insupportables. Finalement, il ne valait pas beaucoup mieux que tous ceux qui l'avaient moqué, exclut, rejeté quand il était petit. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de parents, qu'il était petit, qu'il n'avait pas appris à se taire.

Tous le regardèrent en silence.

« -Je souhaite rencontrer mes parents.

-Tu … tu es sur ? » Requit Hermione.

-Tout à fait. » Répondit Drago d'un ton décidé.

« -Tu n'es pas obligé … » reprit la jeune fille mais elle se tut face au regard qu'il lui lança.

« -Le plus tôt possible, s'il te plait » dit il froidement, dit il avant de quitter la table, laissant les amis songeurs.


End file.
